


Delicacy

by Devourmous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Breeding, Breeding Kink, CNC, Cannibalism, Cannibalism of Babies, Cannibalism of Infants, Captivity, Character Death, Consensual Non-Consent, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Death, Dehumanization, Drug Induced Fertility, Drugging, Drugs, EXTREMELY DEAD DOVE: Do Not Eat, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Hucow, Human Livestock, Impregnation, Infanticide, M/M, Milk, Milking, Misogynistic Themes, Misogyny, Multi, Pregnancy, Self Cannibalism, Sexual Milking, Snuff, autocannibalism, breast milk, fertility drugs, hu-cow, human cow, kidnappping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:48:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29841771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devourmous/pseuds/Devourmous
Summary: A medium-length concept consisting of Cannibalism, Autocannibalism, Infanticide, Cannibalism of Babies, Snuff, Misogyny/Misogynistic Themes, Human Livestock, Hu-Cow, Milking, Sexual Milking, CNC, Forced Breeding, Use of the Word ‘Rape’, Pregnancy, DehumanisationDisclaimer: All of the contents and concepts are to be taken as either pure fantasy or as pre-discussed consensual sex acts and roleplay between two or more adults who are able to consent. All of these kinks were developed due to trauma and/or exposure at a young age, and safe kink practices are backed by psychologists and therapists as a valid coping mechanism when done safely. I have three separate psychiatrists that I work with, and they all agree that kink, when practised safely, can be a helpful coping mechanism.
Kudos: 13





	Delicacy

**Author's Note:**

> This particular work is geared more towards AFAB persons versus my usual gender-neutral concepts, so if that bothers you please don't read!

Wouldn’t it be nice to have a human farm? Snatching up any pretty little whore with wide hips and large breasts off of the street, knowing that they’d be perfect breeding stock. Taking them out to the middle of nowhere and stripping them down, tossing them into a barn with the others. Giving them hormones to up their fertility, keeping track of their ovulation and bringing them out when they’re in heat.

Strapping them into a breeding bench and raping their cunts full of cum over and over throughout the next few days before plugging them, ensuring that they got pregnant. Maybe hiring a stud or two to help breed them all. Once they’re knocked up, they’d be strapped into a milking machine for eight hours of the day, to stimulate and maintain production. Their milk would be used or sold, and after they’d give birth, they’d stay strapped into the machine. Keeping them producing milk consistently. Keeping their breasts tender and sore at all times. And of course, the babies produced would be of some use. They’d be used as food, the weaker ones chopped up to be fed back to the breeding sows.

Some would be properly cooked, of course, a delicacy. And after the sows had lost their usefulness, becoming barren, getting sick or old, the same would be done to them. More would be taken off of the street to replace lost profits, and the cycle would continue.


End file.
